Missing You
by followmedown97
Summary: It had been two years since Dark and Daisuke and been separated. What happens when Dark comes back and Dai confesses his love?


**_Please don't hate on me. This is my first ever Daisuke/Dark D. story, so bare with me, I'll eventually get it right._**

* * *

><p><strong>Missing You<strong>

It had been two years since Dark and I had separated. I haven't seen him since.

To be honest, I really missed him. Sure he was annoying most of the time, and a real ladies man with the biggest ego anyone has ever known, but, I had really grown found of Dark. If I was really being honest with myself, I would admit I was in love with the tall mysterious man.

I sighed, I truly need to get over it. I mean, I should be happy right? He was no longer here to mess up my chances of a normal life, he was out stealing. I smiled, remembering the great adventures we had shared. Oh gosh, I sound like a girl, a lovesick girl.

"Dai! Dinner!" My mom shouted up the stairs to me.

"Be down in a minute mom!" I sighed again, I really wasn't all that hungry. That's what often happened when I thought about him.

"We have a special guest tonight so hurry up!" Gosh, why was she being so pushy tonight?

"I'll only be a minute mom!" I really didn't want to go down, but if I didn't she would just come and get me.

I took one last look at the moon, dazzling in its almost blue light, putting the stars to shame, before I went down for dinner.

I didn't look up as I got to the bottom of the stairs, I just went straight to the table, sat down and put my head on my arms that now rested on the table.

"Dai? Are you alright?" Mom asked.

"I'm sure he's fine Emiko, just tired probably. The job's he takes on have got to e tiring." Grandpa laughed.

"I'm fine mom." Came my muffled voice.

"Are you sure Dai?"

"Yea, I'm sure."

"You've been this way since you and Dark were separated, if I didn't know any better I'd say because of him." I blushed, thankful my head was still down.

"Jeez mom, could you be more far from the truth?" I lied, not wanting to tall her because I wasn't sure myself. Things just seemed to get worse after He left.

"But you guys seemed to be really found of each other." She was curious I could tell.

I was desperate for a topic change. "So, who's the special guest?" I asked.

"Oh yea! He'll be back soon, would you mind setting the table, I'm going to call and see if he's on his way back yet."

I sighed for the third that night, "Sure mom." I got up and started setting up the table.

When I finished the guest still wasn't here, but mom assured he'd be here soon.

"I'll be back, call me when they get here okay."

"Where are you going Daisuke?" Grandpa asked.

"I'm just going to go free draw," He gave me a funny look, "What? I draw when I get inspiration."

"Whatever Dai, I'll call you when he get's here, have fun." She winked at me, I guess they didn't believe me, what a great family they are.

"Yea, whatever." I walked back up the stairs.

I pulled out a fresh canvas and started to draw.

I first drew his face, smirking at me. Oh how I missed the Phantom Thief.

When I had finished the sketch, I had been unaware of the person that had managed to sneak into my room and was now standing behind me.

"Wow Dai, you just get better and better at drawing." The voice said behind me, scaring the crap out of me.

I turned to look, holding my chest.

"D-Dark?" I managed to stutter out.

"The one and only." He smiled at me.

All I could muster up was a big fat glare at him.

"What?"

"I hate you." I said, feeling the tears weld up in my eyes, so I turned back around, moving the drawing of Dark I had just drawn.

"But you were just drawing a picture of me, so you mustn't hate me _that_ much."

"It's for my mom, she missed you." I mumbled. It wasn't a lie, she had missed him, but that's not why I drew it.

"You've also gotten better at lying I see," He chuckled "Honestly Dai, I can hear the tears in you voice."

"Bastard." I mumbled, but turned to face him.

He smiled softly, "I know you missed me."

I shook my head.

"Come on Dai, admit it."

I looked down, willing the tiers to go away, but they didn't.

"Fine," I mumbled, looking back up at him, he seemed shocked that I'd given in so easily. "I missed you. I missed you so much that my life turned to shit when you left. I started eating less, because the thought of you made it to where all I wanted to do was cry," I paused, he opened his mouth to say something, "I'm not done. I missed you so much that I started pushing everyone away because no one could possibly understand what I was going through but wouldn't leave me alone." I paused again, needing to breath. "Do you know why I missed you so much Mousy? Do you?" He shook his head. "Are you really that dense? I missed you so much because I had fallen madly in love with you," He looked shocked at the confession and tried to cut in. "I'm still not done. I was so madly in love with you, I was going to tell you but no, Mister Phantom Thief had to go and run away and make things worse. For that I have to thank you, my heart if officially broken and can't possibly be mended by one visit, so if you're just going to leave again then I beg of you to leave me the hell alone you ass hole."

Dark smiled, "I never knew you had it in you."

All I got to do was give him a questioning look before I was pulled into a warm embrace. I started to cry harder as I hugged him as hard as I could, wanting to cling to this moment for as long as I could.

"Hey, Dai?" His voice sounded forced.

"What?" I asked looking up at him. He smiled at me.

"You're, ah, kinda crushing me." I blushed, quickly letting go.

"Sorry."

"Don't be, I would have done the same if I was in your shoes, so to speak." I looked at him, tilting my head, confused. "I love you too."

I smacked him.

"What the hell was that for?" He was angry.

"Why the hell did you leave me if you loved me too you bastard!"

He had a look of understanding on his face. "Because." He winked.

"Tell me why or I swear I will ignore you for the rest of my life." His eyes widened.

"Okay, okay! I left because, I, well, I thought you loved Riku, and well, that hurt me pretty badly."

I couldn't help it, I laughed. He glared at me, "What are you laughing at?"

"I'm sorry, it's just that you're so dense! I'd been hinting I'd liked you for a long time!" I burst into another fit of laughter.

"Hey! No fair! You never noticed Riku liked you." I laughed some more.

"That's different!"

"How so?"

"I never liked Riku like I like you." I winked at him before heading down stairs.

"Dai! Dai, wait up, I wan't done talking to you." I ignored him, whistling as I strode down the stair and to the table where mom and Grandpa were waiting for us.

"What were you two talking about?" Grandpa asked.

"You don't want to know Papa." Mom said, and I laughed as the usually graceful Dark stumbled down the stairs.

We had a pretty pleasant dinner.

"Hey Dai? It's really late, you wouldn't mind Dark staying in your room would you?" Mom asked, making me blush.

"Uh, no mom." I said, then walked up to my room to get ready for bed.

"Hey Dai?" Dark said, walking in my room as I was taking off my shirt.

"Ahh! Dark! Don't you knock?" I yelled, hurriedly pulling a shirt on.

He just stood there, staring at my chest. "What are you staring at Dark?"

"When did you get so toned?"

"Somewhere between when you left and now." I smiled.

"Gee, that's specific." He mumbled.

"Hey Dark?"

"Yea?" He asked, looking up from the ground. I took the opportunity to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I'm glade you're back." I beamed, as I went back to changing, pulling off my pants and replacing them with pajama pants.

I looked back at him, he was just staring at me, his eyes clouded with something I had seen before but couldn't place.

"Dark?" I asked in a quiet whisper.

He seemed to snap at the sound of my voice. He slowly walked towards me, making my back up slowly, eventually falling on my full sized bed.

"W-What are you doing Dark?" I asked as he slowly climbed on top of me.

He smiled as he bent down and gave me a very passionate, heated kiss. My eyes slid closed as I kissed him back with the same intensity.

I had finally gotten my true love.

-End-


End file.
